US
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sakura ingin ganti kelompok saja, tolong. #hbdriMASO2k17


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Sakura ingin ganti kelompok saja, tolong.

 **US** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Ricchi (#hbdriMASO2k17)_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Sekarang di kantin kampus. -US_

Sakura menghela napas kesal sambil membaca pesan yang baru ia terima. Benar-benar ya si Sasuke itu, sudah mengatur waktu seenak jidat, mengatur tempat sesuka hati, sekarang jadi diktator juga?

Ah, tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah untung cowok itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, masa iya Sakura harus minta lebih? Masalahnya, cowok yang memang agak ganteng itu menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa gaib alias mahasiswa yang hanya datang pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Maka dari itu, sial banget Sakura bisa satu kelompok dengannya. Cuma berdua pula!

Selesai mengumpulkan tugasnya kepada ketua kelas, Sakura bergegas berjalan menuju kantin kampus. Setahunya, kantin kampus itu hanya ada satu. Kantin jurusan lah yang jumlahnya banyak. Dan kalau dia tidak salah ingat, kantin kampus itu letaknya di pusat kompleks kampus, agak jauh dari gedung jurusannya kini.

"Sabar, Sak, sabar," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. Trik untuk menghadapi manusia kurang ajar seperti Sasuke adalah diam. Diam itu emas berlaku di sini.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan angkutan kampus dengan kedua matanya. Anehnya, sejak tadi kendaraan bermotor roda empat itu tidak kunjung muncul. Apa jam segini sudah masuk waktu istirahat supir angkutan kampus?

"Pantesan," keluh Sakura sambil memeriksa arlojinya. Pukul setengah satu, masih jam istirahat para pekerja.

"Oi, Sak!"

Sakura spontan mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang cowok bermotor tanpa helm tengah berhenti tepat di hadapannya sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan. "Nar! Habis dari mana?"

Si Nar, Naruto lengkapnya, menjawab, "Dari kost mau kelas, Sak, kebagian jam satu gue." Ia meringis pelan. "Lo mau ke mana?"

Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya. "Kantin kampus, nugas."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Tugas apaan?"

"Tugas kelompok yang lo sama Hinata itu, loooh."

"Oh!" Naruto terkekeh. "Emang lo sama siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"... an*ir."

Sakura tergelak. "Segitunya, ya? Walau gue emang depresi sih pas tau sekelompok sama dia ... _doang_."

"Benar-benar berhati besar," balas Naruto geli. "Sebagai tanda kagum, lo gue anterin ke kantin, dah. Ayo, naik!"

"Lah? Bukannya lo ada kelas?"

"Setengah jam lagi. Santai."

Wajah Sakura berubah bahagia. Cepat-cepat ia duduk di belakang Naruto, lalu membiarkan cowok itu mengantarnya ke kantin kampus. Setibanya di sana, Sakura bergegas mencari meja yang berisi sesosok cowok dengan rambut gelap yang sedang asyik makan ...

 _Gado-gado_?

"Udah lama?" tanya Sakura sambil melayangkan tasnya ke atas meja. Sebenarnya dia bukan berniat kasar, hanya emosinya terlampiaskan secara tidak sengaja.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongak. "Oh, elo."

 _OH ELO KATANYA?!_

"Iya, gue," balas Sakura acuh tak acuh. Dikeluarkannya setumpuk kertas beserta sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. "Lo udah tau kan, tugas kita apa? Gue minta tolong, buat satu semester ke depan, lo bantuin gue. Selain karena tugasnya bejibun, nilai kita berdua juga jadi taruhannya."

"Hn."

Sakura mendelik. "Jangan cuma han-hen-han-hen aja! Bantuin, ya!"

"Ya."

Kesal, Sakura menggeser bukunya yang telah ia buka dengan lebar ke hadapan Sasuke. "Singkirin tuh gado-gado! Mulai kerjain soal nomor 12, ayo."

"Tugas kita nomor 12?"

Sakura mendecak. "Iya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Diperhatikannya dengan saksama soal tersebut sebelum berkata, "Jawabannya A."

Sakura seketika melongo. "Kok ... gimana ..."

"Gue udah lihat kunci jawabannya."

"..."

"Bohong. Gue udah ngitung."

"..."

Sasuke bangkit. "A, ya."

"Bentar!" Buru-buru Sakura mencegah Sasuke pergi dengan menahan lengannya. "Jelasin dulu! Mana gue bisa ngerti kalo lo gak jelasin?"

Sasuke duduk kembali. "Ini kali ini, dibagi ini, yang ini juga dikali terus dibagi, habis itu dijumlahin. Selesai."

Sakura mengerjap. "Hah?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendecak kesal. "Lo gak ngerti?"

Meski malu dan merasa ngenes, Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalo ginian aja lo gak ngerti, gimana lo bisa ngertiin perasaan gue?"

"... hah?"

"Terserah. Gue duluan."

Sakura hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian Sasuke. Masa sih, selama ini cowok itu ... _menyukai_ Sakura?

"SAS, BALIK LO! GUE BELUM PAHAM!"

... entahlah.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

#hbdriMASO2k17 #riMASO2k17 #HBDRicchi #HBDRicchukupMASO #HBDRicchukupLelah #HBDRicchicak

RIMA RIMA RIMA RIMAAAAA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CALON BU DOKTERKUUU BEST WISHES FOR YOUUU /NAK

Maafin ih telat bingitz :"( maaf juga gajelas gini hadiahku untukmu :"(

Daaan ... makasih untuk seluruh pembaca! Maaf ini geje dan gantung banget asdf :"))))

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
